Feroz
by Gaiasole
Summary: Heredó la apariencia y el carácter endiablado de su madre, afirmaba Haymitch de la hija de Katniss y Peeta. ¿Y el bebé? ¿A quien se parecería en el futuro el más pequeño Mellarck? One Shot. Terminado.


Observar a mamá era un espectáculo de lo más interesante para Ethan, el bebé seguía con su mirada el tic nervioso de la arquera, una vena saltando cerca del cuello, el bebe barboteó algo mientras sonreía, Katniss que hasta ese momento había estado mirando fijamente el libro de recetarios se giró para encontrarse con la sonrisa del pequeño que para entonces ya había babeado todo su cuello.

—¿Cómo dejaste qué me metiera en este lío?

La orgullosa madre se acercó al pequeño bebe recostado en un moisés de mimbre, regalo de su querida amiga Annie, a Katniss en principio le había parecido la cosa más impráctica del mundo, aunque claro, desde el nacimiento de su primera hija cuando en lugar de una cuna la acomodo en una caja con mantas que a veces se había ocupado para el pan, quedó claro, que lo suyo no era elegir accesorios para bebé.

—Anda, respóndeme enano, ¿porqué no impediste que le dijera a tu padre que hoy prepararía una cena para chuparse los dedos?

El bebé empujo sus pies contras las manos de Katniss que sonreía al ver su aparente agitación, como si esa fuera su propia manera de responder a la incógnita planteada por su madre. Ella río divertida al sentir los pequeños pies desnudos chocar contra las palmas de sus manos.

—Si no me apresuró tu padre y tu hermana regresarán sólo para encontrarse la mesa vacía, ¿Y entonces que explicación daremos tú y yo?

Nada más al terminar de hablar el sonido de la puerta abriéndose advirtió que era demasiado tarde para su madre, la familia entera de nuevo se quedaría sin cena. Ethan río feliz, ¡Sí! Observar a su madre siempre era una situación divertida.

:: ۞ ::

**FEROZ**

POR: **Gaiasole**

: ۞ :: ۞ :

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de Marzo "Hijos de Peeta y Katniss" del foro Días Oscuros. _

Personajes de **Suzanne Collins**

۞ :: ۞ :: ۞ :: ۞

—No me parece buena idea, sólo mírala, es muy joven.

Peeta observo a su mujer cruzarse de brazos, se estaba protegiendo, sentada en medio del bosque le recordaba a la Katniss de dieciséis años, habían discutido por lo mismo que llevaban hablando desde hace dos meses, que Lily asistiera a un parvulario.

Antes de salir corriendo tras Katniss, el buen panadero había dejado los niños con un estupefacto Haymitch que se había quedado en la entrada de su hogar cargando un rollizo bebé, y la mano de una pequeña que buscaba dentro del abrigo de su tío un dulce que llevarse a la boca.

—¡Peeta! —había gritado el mentor de los vencedores de los 74º juegos del hambre desde la puerta de su hogar, en tanto la niña lo miraba desencantada, en lugar de dulces sólo había un puñado de comida para gansos.

—Katniss esto de perseguirte se ha hecho costumbre estos últimos días.

Peeta sonrió al verla levantarse con intención de golpearlo, pero antes de que ella logrará arrojar su puño, el se lanzó sobre ella hasta forzarla a caer, una leve lucha y una mirada furiosa consiguió mejorar el ánimo del panadero. Sabia como manjar la furia de su mujer, pero sus silencios no, esos le sacaban de quicio.

En ocasiones aún recuerda el momento cuando se embarazó de Lily, sus silencios, su negativa a comentar con nadie como se sentía, el miedo que tenía de que fueran ahora sus hijos una prolongación más de la fama del sinsajo. Pero también los hijos de Peeta Mellarck, el vencedor de los juegos, el rebelde que había resistido a la tortura del capitolio.

Pero una vez que tuvo a la pequeña entre sus brazos, toda frialdad, toda ella se derritió en Katniss, de repente era madre, ya no había miedo al futuro, esa ya existía entre sus manos. Peeta vio el cambio, uno tan fuerte como el que ocurrió el día que Prim murió, la chica en llamas de nuevo era feroz, el fuego alcanzaría aquellos que quisieran dañar a los hijos del distrito 12.

—Lily es muy pequeña para...

—¿Para qué? Katniss, ella necesita niños de su edad, no puede pasarse la vida con Ethan, contigo, o conmigo, además al principio solo irá una hora al día, ¿qué es lo que en verdad te aterra preciosa?

—La señalarán...

—Igual que a todos los niños de este distrito, ¿Y qué si lo hacen? Ella es muy parecida a ti Kat, tus ojos, tu pelo, tu boca... –murmuró antes de rozar con sus labios con la frente de la castaña—. Y ese carácter tuyo, le irá bien. Debes confiar en ello...

—¿Mi carácter? –la castaña gimió antes de sentirse estrechada entre los brazos del panadero que reía—. Eso es lo peor de todo, ¡Heredo mi carácter!

El seguía riendo al decir:

—Tal vez tengas razón, no deberíamos enviarla aún, ¿Quién protegeré a esos pobres niños de tu hija?

Ambos empezaron una nueva discusión, ahora era Kat quién insistía en la conveniencia de que su primogénita estuviera con otros niños, no quería que le pasara como a ella que, excepto por Prim y Gale, siempre había estado sola sin niños con quienes conversar.

Lejos del bosque, en la aldea de los vencedores Haymitch se preguntaba cuanto más se entretendría Peeta con su chica, o mejor aún, cuánto más los gansos se hartarían de la hija de Katniss persiguiéndolos en un intento por arrancarles las plumas de la cola. Sería cazadora como la madre, apostaba la mejor de sus reservas de vino a ello.

—Heredó la apariencia y el carácter endiablado de su madre –dijo el rubio al niño—. ¿Tú a quién te parecer Ethan? Espero que a tu padre, o por aquí todo va a estar muy movidito.

Un hoyuelo se asomo en el rostro del bebé, ¿Si a quien se parecería en el futuro el más pequeño Mellarck?

**FIN**


End file.
